It dosen't matter if you love someone
by stydia90
Summary: Lydia shows up at Stiles house, they're friends ever since Allison and Scott started dating and Jackson left her hanging. Lydia has a big secret she need to get out of her and Stiles is the only one she want's to talk to.
1. Chapter 1

Stiles hear a knock on the door, he walks up and open it just to find Lydia standing on the doorstep. She was looking down at her feet with her hair down her face. She saw a pair of withe sneakers so she knew it was Stiles. Stiles said with a concern in his voice:

"Lydia? What are you doing here?"

She looked up to face his eyes and Stiles saw the red in her eyes and some tears on her checks. He placed his hand on her shoulder and asked with more concern in his voice:

"Lydia, what's wrong?"

He stepped out of the way and she walked inside quite. She opened her mouth and whispered:

"Can we talk somewhere private?" Stiles nodded and started walking to his room. Lydia didn't want mr Stilinski to hear what she was going to say. Lydia didn't know who else to talk to. She didn't want to disturb Allison on her date with Scott so the only person she could talk to was Stiles because since Jackson left for England a month and half ago Stiles and Lydia had gotten closer since Allison and Scott were together and Lydia really liked Stiles company when she couldn't hang out with Allison. She walked into his room and stopped in the middle of the room still with her head down. Stiles closed the door behind him and looked at Lydia. She was shaking and Stiles walked up to her and grabbed her hand asking once more:

"What's wrong?"

Lydia knew she had to say it so she opened her mouth:

"I'm pregnant.."

Stiles dropped his mouth and his hand fell down next to his body. Lydia pulled her hands up to her eyes and she felt tears coming down her checks once more. Stiles knew he had to say something so he placed his arm around her shoulders and said:

"Who's the father?"

Lydia shaking her head and whispering something from behind her hands. Stiles didn't hear what she said so he placed his head closer to hers and asked again:

"Who?"

Lydia removed her hands from her face and faced the floor answering:

"Some random dude I hooked up with on a party a few weeks ago…"

Tears streaming down her face. Stiles just stood next to her with his arm around her. He couldn't believe that the girl he had a big crush on since the third grade stood in his room telling him she was pregnant with some random guys baby. He didn't really want to hear the story but he gathered his thoughts and asked:

"How, I mean… What?"

Lydia walked to the bed and sat down still looking down. She started talking:

"It was about one week after Jackson left and I just wanted to forget about him and I was on a party getting a little drunk and all of the sudden I see this random gay I never seen before and we started making out and the next second we're in one of the bedrooms and…"

Stiles cuts her off:

"I get it. I don't need all details!"

Lydia biting her lips and continue:

"I never saw him again! Don't even know he's name!"

She starts to cry once more and Stiles sit down next to her on the bed and starts rubbing her back trying to comfort her. His head spinning with thoughts. After a few minutes he says:

"Lydia do you want to go on a date with me?"

Lydia looks at him in chock.

"What?"

Stiles stands up and starts walking back and forth in his room not facing Lydia and he opens his mouth:

"Lydia I wanted to ask you out after Jackson left but I didn't want it to be right after your relationship ended I kept my distance but then we started hanging out and I really got to know you even more so if you want to go on a date with me I would be the luckiest guy in the world." He couldn't look at Lydia because he thought she would walk out his room and never talk to him again. Lydia opens her mouth and answered:

"I just told you I'm pregnant with some random guys baby that I don't even know the name on and you're asking me out…? You'd be dating a pregnant girl and the kid isn't even yours."

Stiles walked up to her and crunched in front of her grabbing her hands between his and said:

"Lydia I don't care if some random dude knocked you up. I want you and if you wanted to I'd be the father to your baby so it doesn't grow up without a father even if you don't want to be with me I would do it for you."

Lydia looked down into those brown hazel eyes and for the first time she felt something inside her, something warm, she looked deeper into his eyes and felt something coming over her, the annoying boy that had a crush on her all those years was gone and she saw a man behind those eyes. A responsible guy that would put himself in an uncomfortable situation just to make her feel okay about not knowing the father of the baby. She smiled and she just wanted to give him a kiss so she leaned in placing her lips on his. Stiles almost fell backwards when he realized that Lydia Martin was kissing him. Lydia pulled away and slowly opens her eyes, she had felt something in her stomach when she kissed him. Butterflies! She hadn't felt that since Jackson first kissed her. She looked at the chocked boy still grasping what had just happened. The corner of Lydia's mouth stated to pull upwards and Stiles eyes were frozen. Lydia broke the silence:

"Yes Stiles!"

Stiles trying to say something but the girl of his dreams had just kissed HIM. Lydia shook her head and said once more:

"Yes Stiles I'll go out with you."

Stiles shoot from the floor and started scratching his head saying:

"You're sure?"

Lydia nods her head with a soft smile. She opens her mouth once more:

"I do want to keep it you know. Because it has already started to develop hands and feet and I think even a heart if I listened to the biology classes. So if I would do an abortion I would be killing a baby human. I can't do that." Stiles took a seat next to her once again and placed his hand in hers. Stiles asked:

"So what should we tell everyone? That I knocked you up? If they take a dna test it will show that it's not mine.."

Lydia looked down and knew he was right but she didn't want everyone to know she had been so irresponsible. Stiles put his other hand on her back and started to rubb it gently and he said:

"We could just tell your parents and my dad and maybe Scott and Allison the whole truth and then everyone else can just think that I knocked you up..?"

Lydia looked into his eyes and said:

"You would do that?"

Stiles smiled back and placed his hand on her check and answered:

"For you I would do anything! And this kid will know I'm not the biological dad but that doesn't matter because it will always be my kid anyway."

Lydia smiles and places a soft kiss on his check and she says:

"So who are we going to tell first? Your dad or my mom?"

Stiles grabbed his face and shook his head saying:

"I don't know… Neither of them I think wouldn't want their kid to have a kid at 17…" Lydia laid her head against Stiles shoulder and replied with a sigh:

"Yeah your probably right. We should wait one more day before we tell them so you can take some time to process what you are getting yourself into."

Lydia stayed the night at Stiles and they fell asleep holding hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Lydia wakes up before Stiles and she looks into his face, hands still holding on to each other, and she thinks to her self:

 _How dose it feel so right to wake up next to this boy?_

The feeling she feels is butterflies in her stomach and she feels the desire to give him a kiss, but she holds back. She take's his face in, really looking into it. She's never really looked at him like that before. She sees all the molds spattered around his face, his v shaped lips, his dark brown hair, that he'd let grow over the summer, pointing at all directions, his cute pointy nose. She looks down at their hands tied together and starts looking at his lanky long fingers around her small hand. She sees a very handsome boy turning into a man and she can't understand why she never looked at him like this earlier.  
 _Why Lydia? Why haven't you seen this great handsome guy before?_

She sees Stiles eyes start to wake up and she stair into those deep brown eyes as he awakes.  
Stiles think's he's dreaming so he closes his eyes again and squeeze her hand tight, he opens his eyes again and he's looking right into the most beautiful green eyes he's ever seen. They lie there for a moment just looking into each other's eyes and Lydia can feel her heart starts pounding more then usual and she's never done this before, just laid in bed looking into a pair of eyes that seams to be smiling and not saying a word. She feels warmth inside her that she's never felt before. After a while Stiles finally opens his mouth and whispers:  
"Hi beautiful!"

Lydia looks away and bites her lower lip because how can he think she's beautiful when she's just woken up and looks like a mess. No one has ever said that to her ever. But she can feel and hear that he means it. She looks back at him and whispers back:  
"Hi…"  
Her cheeks starting to flush. He places a hand on her cheek and says:  
"Can I kiss you?"

Was he really asking her that? No boy has ever asked her such a question before so gentle and lovingly. She answers with placing a kiss on his mouth and he's hand goes from her cheek into her hair and neck. Lydia pulls away softly and smiles saying:  
"No one has ever asked me that before."

Stiles looks into her eyes and he can't understand that no one ever treated her the way she should be treated, like the most beautiful, strong, courageous, delicate girl she is. He puts a string of hair behind her ear and places his hand on her back dragging her into a hug and Lydia places her head against his shoulder placing her hand on his chest. Lydia breaks the silence:

"So, do you still want to date me?"  
Stiles kisses her forehead saying:  
"Why would I change my mind? I wanted to date you for years."

Lydia shuts her eyes never wanting him to leave her. She turns to face him, placing one hand on his collarbone and her head on top looking into his eyes and grabbing his hand in hers. She opens her mouth and says:  
"So, how is this going to work out? What will we say to our parents?"

Stiles lie quiet for a while to come up with a plan while looking into those green big eyes. Lydia sees in his face that his planning something so she won't interrupt him. She just continues to look into his eyes, studying his face. After a few minutes Stiles opens his mouth:  
"Okay, I think we should get our parents together under the same roof so we don't need to take it twice. We should explain exactly everything, but you can leave out the sex having details. "  
Lydia rolls her eyes and gives him a smile, he continues:  
"and then we say that I will be there all the way and I will adopt the baby so it doesn't grow up without a father."  
Lydia gives him a kiss on the cheek just because his willing to sacrifice his life to raise a baby that's not his biological child. He's willing to step up all for her. She was such a bitch to him in the beginning. She knew he fancied her even before he said it out loud, she could see it in how he was looking at her, but she had Jackson back then who turned out to be a jerk and she thought that she needed a cool guy. Turns out she might not need to be dating the captain of the lacrosse team or the hottest guy in school, she starts to realize that maybe what she needs is someone who will do anything for her, respect her, even asks if he can kiss her, someone who just wants to lie in bed looking into her eyes, someone like Stiles.  
Stiles cups his hand against her cheek and asks:  
"Does that mean you're in to my plan or not?"  
Lydia smiles rolling of his body and pulling herself up from the bed. She holds out her hand for Stiles to grab. He grabs it and stands up next to her and she puts her arms around his waist and says:  
"Yes."

She stands up on her toes and places a long kiss on his lips and Stiles puts his arms around her back reciprocating the kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

After a while Stiles was the one to pull away from Lydia and he looked down to her face and smiled. Lydia's eyes still shut, she didn't want this to end. Stiles placed his hands on her cheeks. He placed a soft kiss on her forehead and Lydia bit her lower lip to hide the smile she felt growing on her lips. Stiles reached for her hand and they made way to the kitchen downstairs to get some breakfast. Lydia pulled up her phone from her back pocket in her jeans. 3 missed calls from her mother and one angry text: _Where are you? Why haven't you answered any of my calls? Are you hurt?_

Lydia called her mother fast and she hears her mother worried on the other side of the phone:  
"Lydia?"

"Yes. Sorry I didn't hear my phone. I slept at…."  
She shuts her mouth and looks at Stiles not knowing what she would say. Stiles didn't either. Should she say she slept at Allison, Scott's, Stiles or just say some other name? Her mother asking:  
"Where Lydia? Should I pick you up somewhere?"  
Lydia just said the first random name she could come up with:  
"Eh, Erica. I slept at Erica's house. Sorry… No I have my car here so you don't need to worry. Mom, can I call you back real soon? I need…"  
She hesitated for a second and looked around the house.  
"I need to go to the bathroom so I call you back."

Her mom sounding a little less worried now:  
"Okay."  
They hanged up and Lydia turned to Stiles standing next to the fridge trying to get some breakfast out. Lydia opened her mouth saying:  
"I didn't know if it was a great idea to say I slept at your place so I just said the first non friend name I could come up with."

She looked down at the floor and Stiles said:  
"Yeah, besides she probably already phoned Allison so she knew you weren't at her place."  
He smiled a soft smile at her and Lydia looked up at him. She shook her head to get rid of all the thoughts that were forming in her head. Why was this carrying, nice, cute boy so in to her? What had she done to deserve him?  
Stiles placed some yoghurt, bread and ham on the counter and went up to the cabinet to get two bowls out. Lydia sat down at the kitchen table and looked around saying:  
"So where's you dad?"

Stiles looked up on the clock hanging on the wall and looked down to the sandwich he was making answering:

"He starts work at 7 so I guess his at the station."

Lydia looked down at her fingers on the kitchen table, of course he was working, he was the sheriff. Lydia pulled out her phone again and asked Stiles:  
"So what should I say to my mom?"  
Stiles took the bowl of yoghurt and one sandwich in his hand placing it in front of Lydia then getting his bowl and sandwich and took a seat next to her. He took one bite from his sandwich and said:  
"Well… say that you need to talk to her and your dad. You have something important to say and that you will be home in an hour. I will call my dad and tell him to meet us there okay?"  
Lydia placed on hand on his and Stiles could feel his spine shudder. Lydia took her spoon in the other and placed some yoghurt on it moving it to her mouth. After a few minutes her phone started to buzz and she looked down on the screen _MOM._

She looked up to Stiles and said whit a worry in her voice:  
"I'm scared to tell them…"  
Stiles stroke her hand and said:  
"It's okay, I'm here."

Lydia pressed the answer button placing the phone to her ear and let her mom know she had some important things to tell her and her dad. Her mom almost shouting on the other side:  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? IS IT SERIOUS? "  
Lydia's mouth starting to shuddering, her eyes starting to tear up and Stiles placed his arm around her, whispering in her other ear:  
"It's okay. Just tell her you'll be home in one hour and you'll explain everything then."  
Lydia shut her eyes trying to calm down. She gets out the words Stiles just told her and she hang up the phone. She even turned it of, she didn't want her mom to call her again. She can feel on tear making its way down her face and Stiles wiping it away. He gives her a kiss on her cheek. Lydia whispers:  
"What if they kick me out..?"

Stiles searching her eyes and he can see more tears take form, he places both his hands on her cheeks putting his forehead against hers saying:  
"Then I'll take you in. My dad will understand. He got a soft spot for you as do I."  
Lydia doesn't understand how he could be so carrying of her. She had walked out from prom just to search for Jackson, she had run out from his room to get Jackson out of his kanima state and she had let this boy down for so long but he never gave up. He was always there for her. She also liked the sheriff, he was so carrying of his son ever since Stiles mom died.  
Lydia placed her head against his shoulder and Stiles arms surrounded her in a warm hug. They sat there quiet for what felt like forever. Lydia felt safe in his arms.

Stiles pulled away and got out his phone from his front pocket and phoned his dad asking him to meet them at the Martin's residence in thirty minutes. Lydia could hear the sheriff asking if everything was okay and Stiles soft voice answering that everything was fine.

Lydia's house was 15 minutes away. Lydia grabbed her shoes, gray wedge heels. Stiles got his white Adidas sneakers and he grabbed his car keys. Lydia left her car at Stiles' house, she was too nervous to drive. She didn't know if it was the nerves or the morning sickness kicking in. Stiles reached for her hand and Lydia felt calmer with his hand tangled around hers. They pulled up to the driveway, the sheriffs car already there and three worrying parents standing on the patio. Mrs. Martin running towards them hugging her daughter. Lydia reaching for Stiles hand when her mom let her go asking:  
"What is this? The sheriff's here and your dad, what's going on?"  
Lydia opened her mouth but nothing came out so Stiles stepped in:  
"I think we should take this inside."  
Mrs. Martin placing one arm around Lydia and they started making their way into the house. Stiles stopped next to his dad on the patio and hugged him. Lydia made her way into the kitchen and took a seat at the kitchen table. Stiles sat down next to her and took her hand in his. The sheriff and Lydia's parents took a seat on the opposite side of the table. Lydia couldn't look up, she wanted to disappear into the thin air. Everyone asking questions with worry in their voices. Stiles looked at her and said:  
"It's okay. Tell them what you told me last night."  
Mrs. Martin looked confused but remained silent and Lydia still looking down at the table opened her mouth:  
"I'm pregnant.."

Mr. Martin flew up from his chair jumping on Stiles yelling:  
"YOU IRRESPONSIBLE LITTLE…"  
The sheriff cut him of:  
"SHUT UP AND DON'T ACUSE MY SON!"

Mrs. Martin just frozen to her chair. Stiles stood up and screamed:  
"IT'S NOT MINE!"  
Lydia got scared from what she saw Stiles do. She'd never seen him so furious. She didn't know what to do. Stiles took one second to gather himself and said in a softer voice:  
"I mean… I'm prepared to do whatever is necessary for this child but I'm not the father."

There was the Stiles Lydia knew, the carrying one. Lydia's mouth starting to curve upwards but she stopped it before anyone noticed. She opened her mouth and spoke in a higher tone:  
"I'm the one that was irresponsible, I don't know who the father is. I never saw him again and Stiles want's to adopt this kid so the it doesn't grow up without a father."  
Mrs. Martin still frozen and in chock. The sheriff looking over at Stiles asking:  
"Are you sure you want to raise another mans baby?"

Stiles nodes and places his arm around Lydia saying:  
"I'm positive. Besides I'm so emotional invested in this girl that the thought of letting her do this by her self is the biggest nightmare I can think of."

Lydia looks up into those brown soft eyes that are giving her the warmth she never felt before. Mrs. Martin finally opens her mouth:  
"Okay, so you want to keep the baby? What are we supposed to do?"

Lydia looks into her mothers frost blue eyes saying:  
"Yes I want to keep it and you just need to be supporting. It's already hard knowing I got knocked up by some stranger, but Stiles…"  
She turns to look at him once again and continues:  
"He's going to be the greatest father this kid could ever have."  
Stiles face starting to flush as the girl of his dream just said the nicest words he's ever heard her say. He's going to be a father.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles and Lydia can't stop looking into each other's eyes. They get interrupted by the sheriffs cough and he's looking at Stiles with concerned eyes saying:

"Son, are you really sure this is a good idea?"

Stiles nods his head and answer:

"Yes!"

The sheriff scratches his neck and looks at Mrs. Martin then at Mr. Martin saying:

"Well, I trust my son and he's going to take care of your daughter and grandchild I promise! And I'll be there to."

The sheriff puts out his hand to Mr. Martin who shakes it. He walks up to Lydia and gives her a hug, he drags Stiles into it as well. He whispers so only they can hear:

"Good luck with those two. You can come over whenever you want Lydia."

He lets go of them and Lydia smiles at the carrying, loving man Stiles has as a father.

Stiles walk his father out and just before his dad jumps into the car he asks:

"So is it something else you want to tell me?"

Stiles look into his father's green-blue eyes saying:

"She said yes when I asked her out after I knew she was pregnant. I really like this girl pregnant or not!"

The sheriff put a gentle hand on his son's shoulder and said:

"I know son, I know!"

He got into his car with a smile on his face and Stiles opened his mouth again:

"You're going to be a grandfather."

The sheriff shook his head and smiled saying:

"I've always thought you would be older but I promise to be here for you as well."

Stiles smiled and remembered they hadn't said they wanted to keep it a secret about who the father really was and that he was going to take the blame. He grabbed his dad's arm and said:

"You can't say that she got knocked up by a stranger, if anyone asks I'm the father okay?"

His dad looked at his son and nods his head.

The sheriffs car backing down the driveway and Stiles turning to walk into Lydia's house again. He hears Lydia's dad yelling, he starts running into the house seeing Lydia curled up in her mom's arm scared of her dad. Stiles jumps in front of them taking a deep breath looking at Mr. Martin and open is mouth:

"Take it easy, you don't want to hurt them!"

Mr. Martin starting to calm down and take a seat on the couch. Lydia walks up to Stiles and placing her body against his back. He will protect her. Mrs. Martin opens her mouth letting some words slip out her frightening face:

"We need to accept this or you can get out and never come back!"

Mr. Martin stood up from the couch in fury looking at all three of them and making his way out the door. That's the last time anyone of them saw him.

Lydia started to cry of fear, that maybe he would come back and hurt them. Stiles embraced her in his arms trying to comfort her whispering soft in her ear:  
"He's gone now. You're okay. You're safe here."  
Lydia's mom stroking her back. After a few minutes she calm's down and take's a seat on the couch. Stiles crouching in front of her wiping her tears away. Mrs. Martin see's the carrying boy in front of her daughter and thinks for her self: _I'm glad she finally found a great guy._

The day passed by and Stiles spent the whole day at Lydia's house with her mom. They stayed on the couch looking at TV and movies the whole day. Lydia all curled up in Stile's arms. After dinner Lydia asked her mom if Stiles could stay the night because it's not a school night after all. Mrs. Martin looked at her daughter and smiled saying:  
"Fine, but only on weekends okay?"

Lydia smiled back and looked at Stiles who's grin was bigger the ever. He was going to sleep in Lydia Martins room, LYDIA MARTINS ROOM. Stiles texted his dad: _Sleeping at Lydia's tonight. See you tomorrow._

Lydia and Stiles made their way to her room. Stiles had been there a few time's before but every time his there he takes a deep breath and it smells like Lydia. He doesn't know where to sit so he waits for Lydia to make a move. Lydia walks past him and takes his hand dragging him to the bed. Stiles lie down with his back and head against the headboard, Lydia getting her computer and curling up next to Stiles. They put on a movie on Netflix. After a while Lydia turns her head to Stiles and asks:  
"So, if you could would you want to know if it's a girl or a boy?"  
She strokes her belly and smiles. Stiles don't know what to say, he's going to be a dad but he has never thought about that before. He looks into her green big eyes that's glimmering from the light and says:  
"I don't really know, I don't even think it has sunken in yet that I'm going to be a dad and to your child…"  
Lydia interrupts him:  
"Our child."  
She takes his hand and places it on her belly. Stiles face starting to flush but with a growing smile on his face he says:  
"I think that I'd want it to be a surprise…"  
Lydia smiles and nodes:  
"Me too."  
They sit there on Lydia's bed just looking at each other and Lydia is thinking: _How come I've never done this before, just sit quiet and look at a boy. Not needing to jump his bones the first chance I get and then leave when we're done. It's nice to see someone care so much. I think I'm starting to fall for this boy._

Stiles brakes the silence:

"So… Should we tell Scott and Allison the whole truth? Because I think that Scott would probably know if I had slept with you, I would probably have told him the next day or so."  
He winks at her and she feels butterflies in her stomach once again. Lydia rolls her eyes with a smile on her face saying:  
"Probably… So you would have told Scott the next day that you'd slept with me?"

Stiles scratching his neck saying:  
"Well yeah! I tell him everything and you're the kind of girl that I would want the whole world to know I'm dating because you're: beautiful, smart, fearless, sensitive, one of my best friends, you put other's before yourself now a days anyway. I like you because you are you and not that facade you pulled up a few years ago. I got a church on you, the smart, sensitive, fearless girl I meet in third grade and I know that's the real you."  
Lydia's eyes starting to tear up when she hears him say all those things about her. He'd paid attention to her for so long and he also knew when her façade started to come up.  
Stiles thought he maybe was too harsh so he quickly added:  
"Oh, sorry… you probably didn't want to hear that…"  
Lydia placed a kiss on his mouth to shut him up. He moved his hands up her neck and into her hair. Lydia got goosebumps up her back and she pulled him in closer to her. After a small make out session she pulled away slowly saying:  
"That's the most beautiful think someone ever said to me. Stiles opened his eyes and he saw this girl's walls starting to come down. This girl that was so scared to show the world the real her and always thought of what everyone else was going to say about her she was opening up to him. Her eyes opens and looks right into the boy she should have let in a long time ago. The boy that knew the real her, who paid attention, who was there for her when she needed someone. Stiles.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles woke up looking up to the ceiling feeling someone holding his hand. He looks to his left and Lydia's lying there, the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. The girl his going to have ha baby with even if it's not his own he will love that child as if it was his own blood because it's Lydia's baby and she's willing to let him take the role as the father. He turns his body facing her, just smiling. He loosens his hand and places it around her waist, Lydia crawling a little bit closer to him, still sleeping. He can't stop looking at her cute, beautiful face. He can't understand she wants him, the goofy, sarcastic, "has no filter" guy. HIM.

He presses a kiss on her forehead and shut's his eyes again when he hears Lydia's voice softly whispering:  
"Good morning."  
Stiles opens his eyes and says:  
"Oh sorry I didn't want to wake you."  
Lydia opens her eyes and looks into his saying:  
"It's fine. I want to be with you."  
Stiles mouth growing the biggest smile on his face and his trying to pull it back. She want's to be with him. They lay in her bed for a while still just looking at each other. Stiles thinking: _I'm the luckiest boy in the world. I'm with Lydia Martin the girl of my dreams. She's got so beautiful eyes and her hair is so strawberry blond and the smartest girl I know._

Stiles is the one to break the silence and he says:  
"So, are we going to tell Allison and Scott today?"

Lydia places her head really close to his, their nose's touch and she whispers:  
"Yes, I think we have to."  
She goes in for a kiss and Stiles meets her halfway in. After three seconds into the kiss Lydia feels something start to crawl up from her stomach and this time it's not butterflies she runs into her bathroom just in time to reach the toilet for the morning sickness to kick in. Stiles sit up on the bed and wonders why she flew into the bathroom. Did he have bad breath? He can hear all kinds of noises from the bathroom so he go's up to the bathroom door and knocks saying:  
"Lydia? Are you okay?"  
It takes a few seconds for Lydia to get some words out:  
"You don't want to see me like this, I promise! Moring sickness is not attractive."  
Stiles opens the door anyway, when have he ever listened? Lydia is crawled up next to the toilet and she looks at Stiles when she sees the door is open and says:  
"I said you wouldn't want to see me like this."  
Stiles walks up to her and pulls her hair away saying:  
"I'm with you thru it all, even this."  
Lydia forces a smile but her eyes tells that she's happy he's there. She's so lucky to have him, someone who doesn't care how she looks even when she's sick. Stiles sits down next to her and she lays her head against the toilet seat and now she doesn't need to force a smile. The sickness went away and she's starting to flush at the way Stiles is looking at her. She open's her mouth:  
"Why are you looking at me like that?"  
Stiles smiles back asking:  
"Like what?"  
He places a lock of hair that's in her face behind her ear and Lydia answers:  
"Like I'm beautiful when I'm looking like garbage.?"

Stiles looks into her eyes answering:  
"You are beautiful. You will never look like garbage in my eyes. I like you to much."  
Lydia's face turning red, this boy is so nice and he really means what he's saying.

Lydia opens her mouth and the words just slips out:  
"I really like you too."

She's chocked that she just told him that, she's not that kind of girl that tell boy's she like's them, the only one she told that to before was Jackson. But if she says it it's probably true. She's been fighting this feelings before but maybe it's her pregnancy brain kicking in, making her say things she don't want to say. The weird thing is that she feels relived. Maybe she was starting to fall for this boy. She looks into Stiles eyes and his mouth has dropped to the floor.

Did she just say she liked him? HIM? No, Stiles thinks he must have heard what he wanted to hear so he asks her:  
"What did you just say?"  
Lydia confused by the question he asked answered with confusion in her voice:  
"I like you?"

Stiles didn't hear what he wanted to hear, she said it. She really likes him. He smiles and says:  
"You do?"

Lydia gives a smile back with a nod and says:  
"I do."

They sit there quiet for a few minutes and Stiles says:  
"So are you done throwing up?"  
Lydia lifts her head away from the toilet and nods. Stiles walks up to her and lifts her from the floor, carrying her to her bed and Lydia lays her head against his chest when he's lifting her up. She's amazed that he's secretly so muscular, she's never seen him without clothes so she just assumed because he's more clumsy on the lacrosse field that he wasn't as ripped as Scott or Jackson, but maybe she was wrong he seems like his got something going on under that t-shirt. She can see his arms flex and she's intrigued to find out what he's hiding under his clothes. He lays her down on the bed and Lydia bits her lip. He sits down next to her asking:  
"Do you feel better? You want anything?"  
Lydia smiles and nods answering:  
"Much better, I'm glad you're here. Maybe we should make some breakfast?"  
Stiles stands up and put the covers over her body saying:  
"I'll make you breakfast. You just rest okay?"  
Lydia can't understand how nice he is. She just nodes but before he goes she take a soft grip on his t-shirt and pull him in for a long kiss. Stiles doesn't care that she just threw up a few minutes ago and he reciprocate the kiss. They pull away and Stiles turns around walking out the room with a big smile and Lydia lays back down on her bed.

After fifth teen minutes her mom walks in asking:  
"Lydia? Is everything okay?"

Lydia looks at her mom with a big smile answering:  
"Everything's great."

Her mom sits down on the bedside patting her forehead and says:  
"I heard someone in the kitchen and walked in to see Stiles making breakfast and asked where you were and he told me you were a little sick."  
Lydia sits up against the headboard and says:  
"Yeah, morning sickness has kicked in. But I'm fine and Stiles wanted to make me breakfast."  
She can't hide the smile that's growing on her mouth when she says his name and Mrs. Martin noticed that of course saying:  
"You really starting to like this boy aren't you?"  
Lydia's cheek starting to flush when she nods at her moms question. Mrs. Martin continue:  
"I can tell, you've never brought home a boy before and you've never looked like this ether, like you're starting to fall in love."

Lydia's mouth stopped smiling and her eyebrows got so high on her forehead and she says:  
"What are you talking about, I don't love him, I'm not even in love with him."  
Her mom tilts her head and says:  
"Lydia I know you… I know you are pushing those feelings away because you're scared of what's going to happen if you let someone in and if you let yourself love someone. I know your dad and my relationship weren't the best relationship to grow up around but I promise you that if you just try to let this feelings out that boy downstairs making you breakfast wont leave you or hurt you. I can see he loves you."  
Lydia don't know what to say, maybe her mother was right maybe she was scared of letting anyone in, to love someone. She hugs her mom whispering:  
"Thank you mom, I will try."

Stiles walks in during their hug with a tray in his hand. He stops in the doorway looking at them when Lydia sees him:  
"Oh, sorry, come in."  
Stiles' places the tray on the nightstand. Juice, two grilled sandwich with ham and cheese and two cups of warm chocolate. Mrs. Martin kisses her daughters forehead and walks out the bedroom.  
Lydia looks down on the tray and says:  
"Oh, breakfast in bed… That's only something I get on my birthday. It looks really good."  
Stiles smiles and hands her one of the sandwiches. He grabs the office chair and sits down next to the nightstand and takes a sip out of his cup.  
Lydia looks at him and thinks to herself: _Okay, let my feelings out. Can I really love this boy? I need to let my feelings flow and not push them away. Let him in.  
_ She looks into his eyes and she feels warm inside. The butterflies coming back when she thinks of their kisses. She's starting to let her feelings come thru.


	6. Chapter 6

After breakfast Lydia text Allison and tell her to come over in one hour and Stiles texts Scott the same info to meet at Lydia's. Lydia jumps into the shower to get the vomit smell of her. After her shower she opens the door to the bathroom telling Stiles:  
"You can take a shower now if you want."  
Stiles starting to walk to the bathroom and pulling his shirt of. Lydia is still in the bathroom when he walks in without a shirt and she drops her jaw to the floor. He's totally ripped and hot, he's got a nicer six-pack than Jackson and Jackson was ripped. He must work out in the gym or something that she's never noticed him do before. Because all of that can't just be achieved from lacrosse. Then again he's friend with Scott and Scott works out a lot. He looks around the bathroom and asks:  
"So do you have an extra towel?"  
Lydia don't know where to look so she starts turning around searching for a towel saying:  
"Oh, yeah.. Somewhere."  
She closes the bathroom door and grabs a towel from a hook. She hands him the towel but she's looking down on the floor the whole time and Stiles laugh saying:  
"Why are you looking down?"  
Lydia's face starting to turn red and she don't know what to do so she just starts to walk out from the bathroom saying:  
"Oh. It's nothing. I'll leave you to it."

She closes the door behind her and leans her back against it whispering to her self:  
"Oh my god…"  
Stiles opens the door and Lydia falls against his chest, Stiles catches her. Her face getting redder then before and this time she can't hide her face. Stiles says:  
"Oh, sorry I didn't know you were still here. I just had to get my phone. I like to listen to music when I'm showering."  
Lydia stands up and don't know where to look or where to stand. She just awkwardly walks to her bed and take a seat on it while Stiles get's his phone and now his just wearing the towel around his hips. She can see his six-pack and his muscular arms and she feels so attracted to him right now, don't get her wrong she was starting to fall for him even before she knew what he was hiding under his clothes but it doesn't hurt that he got a body of a god.

He closes the bathroom door and he knows she was checking him out. He smirks to himself thinking he would walk out once again just to see what she was going to do, but he hesitates and jumps into the shower turning some music on. He can't stop smiling at the thought that Lydia Martin just checked him out and she was blushing as well. If he knew that taking of his clothes was the way to get her attention he would have done it years ago.

Lydia sits on her bed not knowing what to do, she just can't get Stiles out of her head. She turns and look over to her makeup table and decides to do her face and maybe do something with her hair until he was done showering, taking her mind of him for a few minutes.

Stiles walks out from the bathroom in just his pants and shaking the towel on his hair trying to dry it. Lydia glances back at him for a few seconds, flushing again when she sees his half naked walking to her bed. Stiles smirks a little because he notice she's looking at him once again, and he did do it on purpose. He sits down at the bed looking over at Lydia and asks her:  
"So, what should we say to them? That we're dating and then drop the baby bomb on them?"  
Lydia looks over at him and tries so hard not to look at his torso. She answers:  
"I haven't thought about that… What do you think?"  
Stiles stands up and puts his hoody on and Lydia sighs in relief, now she doesn't have to try looking at his face. He starts walking around the room and Lydia stands up feeling stressed out about his walking. She eventually stops him saying:  
"Can you just stop walking it's stresses me out…"  
Stiles stops and sits down on the office chair saying:  
"Okay.. Well I think that we should probably tell them about the baby first and then we tell them that we are dating. Or are we dating?"  
Lydia walks up to him and sits down in his lap laying her arms around his neck, see want's to tease him like he did with her earlier, she answers with a whisper in his ear:  
"I would like to think that we're dating… don't you?"  
Stiles swallows hard because he can't think about anything with Lydia in his lap. He just nods slowly and don't know where to put his hands. Lydia looks into his eyes and winks. She leans in to kiss him and he's eyes are getting bigger, this is the most intimate they've ever been, except the kissing of course. She places his hands around her waist and she drags one hand in his hair. They make out and Lydia can feel that Stiles happy bone is starting to wiggle. He stops it right before she can feel it rise. He pulls away from her face and says:  
"We can't! Not now, they'll be here any minute now."  
Lydia smiles and bits her lips, she's so turned on right now that it's hard to look at him. She doesn't move from his lap, she looks into his eyes and says:  
"Fine, we'll continue this later."

Stiles nods his head, starting to flush. He's still a virgin and he's nervous because maybe his first time is going to be with Lydia. He don't know if she knows he's a virgin, should he tell her?

Lydia looks out the window and sees Allison's car pull up the driveway. Scott's in it to. Lydia quickly says to Stiles:  
"They're here. Quick they can't see us in my room."  
They both sprint downstairs and Stiles takes a seat in the living room whilst Lydia opens the front door.

Scott and Allison walks in whit a question mark on their faces asking:  
"What's going on?"

Stiles stands up and walks up to them and Lydia says:  
"Well, we should take a seat in the kitchen."  
Lydia closes the front door making her way to the kitchen and Allison behind her. Scott pulls Stiles next to him and asks:  
"Why were you here earlier?"

Stiles looks at him with a confused smirk answering:  
"Well, you'll find out soon."

They take a seat around the kitchen table. Scott and Allison next to each other and Stiles and Lydia on the other side. It's quiet for a few minutes and Scott looks at Allison with big eyes not knowing what's going on. Lydia finally opens her mouth and says:  
"So, the reason you're here is because I have something I need to tell you."  
She looks at Stiles and he smiles and nods. Scott and Allison confused asking:  
"What, what happened?"

Lydia looks at both of them and continues:  
"I'm pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

Both Allison and Scott froze to their seat not knowing what to say or react. Lydia leans forward and says it again not knowing if they heard her:  
"I'm pregnant."

Allison blinks twice and opens her mouth trying to say something but she can't get anything out. Scott looks at Stiles and asks:  
"You knew?"  
Stiles nods and says:  
"Well, I found out this Friday."

Allison looks over at Stiles and now she's getting words out:  
"You knew and I didn't?"  
Lydia realizing that she should probably have told her best friend first, she cuts in and says:  
"He only knew because I didn't want to ruin your date with Scott. I found out this Thursday evening."

Allison looks back at Lydia and says:  
"But you should have called and said it was an emergency. Scott would have understood."  
Scott nods at Allison's words. Lydia looks down feeling guilty she didn't call her. She bits her lip and Allison can see she's hurting. She walks up to her and gives her a hug saying:  
"It's okay, but next time you call me first okay?"  
Lydia smiles and nods her head. Allison walks back to her chair and asks:  
"So, who's the dad? Jackson? Are you going to keep it?"  
Lydia can't look at her so she just continues to look down at her hands answering:  
"I don't know who the dad is, it's not Jackson. I had a one night stand with a guy I don't know and I've never seen him again."  
Stiles places is hand on top of hers and she feels a little better. Scott's mouth drops to the floor and he looks at Allison and she asks.  
"So, you're not going to keep it?"  
Lydia finally looks up at Allison and says:  
"I'm going to keep it and Stiles' going to be the father."  
Allison's mouth drop to the floor and she looks at Stiles once again, Scott's eye's bigger than usual. Stiles nods and says:  
"Well that's the other thing we want to tell you, we're dating."

Still silence from the other side of the table and Lydia looks at Stiles and whispers:  
"I think they're having a stroke."

Stiles waves his hand in front of them whispering back to Lydia:  
"I don't know, they seem pretty dead to me."

After a few minutes Scott pulls himself together and opens his mouth:  
"So, let me get this right. You're pregnant whit a random dude's baby, Stiles going to be the father and you two are dating?"

Stiles and Lydia looks at each other and then back at Scott and Allison nodding their heads and at the same time says:  
"Yes!"

Allison cuts in:  
"Ooooookay. So, you two are dating and having a baby?"  
Stiles and Lydia once again at the same time:  
"Yes."  
It's quiet once again and Stiles can't take this silence so he stands up and walk to Scott and Allison putting his head between them and says:  
"And you can't tell anyone that she got knocked up by a random guy, if anyone asks I'm the real father. Okay?"

Allison and Scott turns their heads to Stiles and nods. Stiles says:  
"Okay, then we're done with this conversation. So, what have you two been up to this weekend?"  
He walks back to his chair and sits down next to Lydia who's smiling at what he just did. He knows she feels uncomfortable with all of this. Lydia places a kiss on his cheek and whispers in his ear:  
"Thank you."

Allison shakes her head and says:  
"What, eh, well we went to a movie on Friday and the yesterday we… um, yeah I don't know what to say, Lydia you're going to be a mom."

Lydia laugh because Allison can't stop looking like a deer in headlights. Lydia nods and says:  
"Well yes, I'm going to be a mom. We just told you that."

Scott looks at Stiles and gives him a big smile saying:  
"And you're going to be a dad, man."  
Stiles laugh and nods to Scott.

They spend the afternoon at Lydia's house talking about everything and nothing. Allison is so happy she's going to be an "aunt" and Scott is so happy his best friend's dating the girl he's been crushing on since third grade. Allison offers to help out as much as she can and Scott to. The afternoon flew by and the clock shows 8pm. Allison huffs Scott's arm and says:  
"Well we should probably get going, it's school tomorrow. We wont say anything about this until it's starting to show on you and your comfortable enough with all of this happening."  
Scott hugs Stiles and Allison hugs Lydia and they says their good byes on the patio. Stiles turns to Lydia and says:  
"Well I should probably be getting home as well."  
Lydia grabs the hem of his shirt pulling him closer and says:  
"No, it's not that late. And if I remember right we were going to continue what we started earlier today."

Stiles nerves takes over and he doesn't know what to do with his hands so he just places them on his hips and says:  
"But your mom's here."  
Lydia places her hands around his waist looking up at him and says:  
"I'll just tell her we will watch a movie and the you'll get going."  
She can feel his heart jumping like crazy and she knows she's getting to him. She takes his hand and drags him into the house again. She yells to her mom:  
"We're just going to watch a movie and the Stiles will go home I promise."

Mrs. Martin shouting from the living room:  
"Okay, but he can't sleep here."

They're right outside Lydia's room and she grabs him pulling him closer to her and she puts her hands under his shirt. Stiles smirk and places his hands around her waist. They walk in, Lydia backwards and Stiles guiding her to her bed. She lays down on it and Stiles stands next to the bed just looking at her. She pats the bed next to her, wanting him to join her. Stiles scratch his neck and looks down at the floor, he whispers:  
"You know I'm a virgin right?"

Lydia stands up in front of him placing her hands around his waist once more and looks into his eyes saying:  
"Oh, I didn't know. I thought you lost it already. We don't have to do it if you don't want to."  
Stiles smiles at her and says:

"Oh, I want to I'm just a little nervous because it's you, you know and I've been dreaming about this for so long… Oh I probably shouldn't have said that."

Lydia smiles and shakes her head. She says:

"We could just snuggle a little if you want to. But you know I'm only going to get fatter and then you probably don't want to look at me."

She looks down and Stiles places a hand on her cheek saying:

"I will never stop looking at you. You're the most beautiful girl in the world in my eyes. And you know I want to be be with you, but I want you to be sure you want to be with me."

Lydia smiles and looks at him thinking: _No one has really cared so much about me wanting to be with them. Boys always jumps on me never asking if I really wanted it, but to be fair I never thought about it either. He cares so much about me._

She opens her mouth still holding her hands around him and says:

"Stiles I really do want to be with you! You're one of the nicest, carrying, loving boys I've ever meet. And I can be myself around you. You see the real me. And I'm starting to open myself up to even fall in love with you."

Stiles drops his mouth when she says the last words. She's willing to try falling in love with him. He closes his mouth and puts his forehead against hers and says:

"Well then I have to try to be the boy you deserves!"

Lydia looks up at his eyes and says:

"You already are, I need to be the girl that you deserves!"

They ended up snuggle on her bed watching "The Avangers" on Netflix. After the movie Stiles started walking down the stairs and Lydia right behind him holding his hand. They walk out to the patio to not be interrupted. Stiles drags her into a warm hug and Lydia don't want him to go. She holds on a little longer and she looks up at him. He looks right back at her and says:

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, your car is still at my place."

He smiles and kisses her forehead. She says:

"Okay, I'll get my car after school then."

She holds on a little harder and puts her head against his chest. Stiles lets go knowing if he doesn't do it now he won't be able to. He kisses her lips and says:

"God night beautiful."

Lydia flush and says:

"God night, I'll miss you."

Stiles walks backwards to his car looking at Lydia until he walks right into his Jeep. Lydia laughs a little at the clumsiness he's showing of. He waves before he jumps into his car driving down the driveway. Lydia sighs and thinks: _I'm really starting to fall for that guy. How many times can a person feel butterflies around someone._

She flushes and pulls up her phone texting Allison: _Are you awake?_

She receives yes for an answer. She walks inside and walks up to her room.

Stiles can't stop smiling the whole way home just thinking about Lydia. He's over the moon in love whit this girl and she choose him.

Lydia lays down on her bed calling Allison. Allison picks up:

"Hey Lydia, what's up?"

Lydia rolls around on her bed and says:

"I don't know. I think I'm starting to fall for Stiles."

Lydia can hear Allison smile and she says:

"Stop smiling so much. I don't know what to do. Do you remember that conversation we had in your car about remembering how it feels like to be in love?"

Allison nods her head answering:

"Yes. And you said you'd never had a boyfriend like that."

Lydia sighs and says:

"Yes, well I think I will found out what you were talking about because Stiles will probably end up being the first guy making me want the class to end so I can see him."

She smiles and can't shake the butterflies away. Allison says:

"I'm so happy and excited for you to finally be treated the way you deserves!"

Lydia hears a beb in her phone and looks at it. Stiles texted her. She pulls the phone back to her ear and says:

"Oh my god he just texted me! I'll se you tomorrow okay."

Allison laugh out a small sound and says:

"Okay. See you tomorrow!"

They hang up and Lydia looks down at the text from Stiles: _Hey. Got home safe and I can't stop thinking about you!_


	8. Chapter 8

Lydia smiles and writes back:

 _Glad your home safe. I can't stop thinking about you too._

She smiles and feels like a thirteen year old having a crush on a boy. She lays with her phone in her hands waiting, hopping he will respond. After a few seconds she receives a new text from him:

 _I can't wait until tomorrow so I can see you again and hug you._

Lydia flushes and walks into her bathroom starting to brush her teeth texting him back:

 _Me too. I really miss you and it's only been 30 minutes. Is that crazy?_

When Stiles receives the text he's also brushing his teeth. He walks back and forth in the bathroom trying to occupy himself trying not to think of Lydia as much as he does. It doesn't work. He smiles when he reads her text and answers: _I was wondering the same thing. Miss you too._

They end up texting until their eyes feels really heavy and even then none of them wants to stop. Eventually Stiles texts: _I'm sorry but I'm really tired and school starts in a few hours. I don't want to stop but if I fall asleep I will see you soon. Really wish you were here though…_

Lydia's eyes starting to take longer pauses when she blinks. She reads the text and answers:

 _Yeah, me to. I'll see you in a few hours. Sleep tight._

Lydia lays her phone on the nightstand and shuts her eyes.

Stiles does the same when he receives her text.

The next morning Lydia wakes up not feeling morning sick. She eats breakfast with her mom and starts getting ready for school. She hears the Jeep pull up the driveway when she's doing her makeup and Stiles walks in to her house and up the stairs. He walks up behind her and hugs her from behind. She smiles and snuggles her face against his. He lets go and she stands up placing her hands around his waist giving him a kiss on the lips and says:

"Hi."

Stiles smiles back, placing his forehead against hers and say:

"Hello beautiful!"

Lydia starts to flush and looks up at him saying:

"Are you ever going to stop saying that?"

Stiles smiles asking:

"What?"

Lydia shakes her head answering:

"Beautiful."

Stiles looks into her eyes and shakes his head:

"No I will never stop saying that. You deserve to hear it as often as possible."

Lydia looks down thinking: _How can I deserve this guy. No one ever tells me I'm beautiful just because I deserve to hear it, except my mom._

Stiles breaks the silence and says:

"So, any morning sickness today?"

Lydia shakes her head and says:

"No, not today. Maybe it's because I was dreaming about you when I was waking up."

Stiles smiles and says:

"You dreamt about me?"

Lydia nods. Stiles sees her alarm clock shift to 8.00am and he grabs her hand saying:

"We have to go now or we'll be late."

Lydia smiles and they make their way down to the Jeep. Lydia jumps into the passenger seat and Stiles into the drivers seat. She grabs his hand as they roll of to school. Stiles pulls her hand up to his mouth and kisses it. They pull up to the parking lot and he parks the car. Before they jump out of the car he turns to her and says:

"Are you sure you want to be seen with me? I totally understand if you don't want to."

Lydia looks into his eyes and gives him a soft kiss on the lips. As they pull away she says:

"Of course I want to be seen with you. You're the father to my baby and I really really like you Stiles."

He smiles and gives her a kiss on the lips in return.

They jump out of the Jeep and walks up to the sidewalk. Lydia twines her fingers with Stiles and he looks down at their hands. He then looks at Lydia and smiles. They walk up to the school door and open it. After a few steps in the hallway people starts to notice their hands together and starts whispering. They walk up to Lydia's looker and sees Allison and Scott there as well. Lydia starting to shrug a little, does everyone know she's pregnant, are they whispering about her? Stiles feels her hands shaking and he leans into her ear whispering:

"They probably just wondering why we're holding hands. No big deal!"

She looks at him and he makes her feel calmer. They stop next to her locker and say hi to Allison and Scott. They're both smiling the biggest smiles they can. Their best friends are dating each other. That's pretty good. They make small talk as they walk to Lydia and Allison's first class. Lydia doesn't want to let go of Stiles hand. He turns her around, kisses her cheek and says:

"I'll see you in 3:d period. I'll wait for you outside your chemistry class okay?"

Lydia nods and gives him a kiss on the lips. He lets go of her hand and starts walking down the hall with Scott. She stands in the hallway and looks at him as he turns around and winks at her, the butterflies in her stomach are getting wilder. He disappears behind the corner and Allison grabs her arm pulling her into the classroom. They take their seats next to each other. Allison asks:

"So, you look like you have the biggest crush. Are you?"

Lydia punch Allison's arm and says:

"Shut up!"

Allison laughs and the bell rings. Lydia can feel the butterflies disappear and she try's to focus on the class. First period she's focused enough. She walks with Allison to her next class, chemistry. Lydia can't take it, knowing that Stiles soon will stand behind that door. She looks at the time every 5th minute and Allison pushes her arm and asks what she's doing. Lydia shakes her head and says:

"Oh nothing.. Is it just me or dose the time go by very slow?"

Allison laughs quietly and says:

"You're waiting for Stiles aren't you?"

Lydia flushes and says with a low voice:

"Noooo…"

Allison smiles and looks back down to her paper and Lydia looks back at the clock. After a while she looks at Allison and whispers:

"Okay, how do you stand knowing Scott's right outside waiting?"

Allison looks up with a smirk and says:

"You just have to focus on something else and not think about him. So you are waiting on Stiles hu?"

Lydia's cheeks starting to get red and she nods. Allison smiles and whispers:

"You're so crushing on him."

Lydia really try's to not look at the time for the rest of the class. The bells rings and she jumps up from her seat realizing she seems way to exited so she slows down the pace when she's getting closer to the door. Her heart starts pounding faster, what if he's not there? She walks out with her books against her chest. She hears a voice shouting from across the hall:

"Hey Lydia!"

She looks up seeing Stiles against the locker. He was there waiting for her. The butterflies comes back and her hearts probably beating out of her chest. She's never felt like this before. Maybe she was falling in love, maybe it's the hormones that's starting to kick in. Ether way she liked the feeling.


	9. Chapter 9

Lydia walks up to Stiles, he puts his phone away. He smiles and she walks straight into his chest. He puts his arms around her and asks:

"Is everything okay?"

Lydia snuggles her face against his red t-shirt. It smells like him. She looks up at him and says:

"Everything's great, I just missed you."

He smiles and places a kiss on her lips. She's a little surprised his kissing her in the middle of the hallway but after two seconds in she doesn't care if anyone sees them. They pull away and she bites her lip. She can't understand how many butterflies someone can give someone just by kissing. Stiles feels the same why. He's heart jumps up to his throat and he swallows hard do get it back in place. He can't understand she's willing to be seen with him. They stand in the hallway looking at each other for a few seconds just smiling. Scott walks up to them saying:

"Hey lovebirds! Our next class starts soon! Let's go!"

Allison has already left for her next class. She's not in the same class as Scott, Lydia and Stiles. Stiles reaches for Lydia's hand and they start walking to Econ and small talks with Scott. They walk in and Stiles' seat is a few rows behind Lydia's so they let go of each other's hands and Stiles kisses her cheek. She flushes a little, the classroom isn't full but there are some students in there. She sits down at her seat and looks around at all the faces starring at her and she asks irritated:

"What are you looking at?"

Stiles and Scott sits down next to each other laughing a little, the old Lydia is still there.

During the class Stiles can't take his eyes of Lydia's strawberry-blond hair. He doesn't pay attention to coach at all. After fifteen minutes Coach snaps at Stiles knowing he's not paying attention and screams:

"Mr. Stilinski wake up! Stop looking at Lydia!"

The whole class turns around and looks at him and he looks at coach starting to flush a little. Coach looks at him and says:

"Focus!"

Stiles nods and take a small glints at Lydia who's smiling at him so he winks back at her and smirk. Lydia turns around and can feel her cheeks turn pink. She covers them with her hands. The rest of the class Lydia looks back at Stiles a few times and he's got a pencil in his mouth trying to concentrate at the assignment coach handle them. He glances at Lydia when he feels her eye's on him. The bell rings and the whole class stands up, Stiles puts his books into his backpack and walks up to Lydia she's holding her books against her chest. They reach for each other's hands and make their way out of the classroom. Allison's waiting outside and hugs Scott when she sees them. They walk to lunch. Stiles' walks in front of Lydia and gets a tray. Lydia takes one to and looks at the food, she starts feeling dizzy, she can't take the smell of all the food and she starts feeling sick. Stiles looks at her realizing her face starting to turn green. He pats Allison on the back and whispers low:

"I think you have to take Lydia to the bathroom! She's starting to look a little sick…"

Allison grabs Lydia's arm and pulls her away from the food. Stiles grabs Lydia's tray and Scott Allison's. They look around the dining area for an empty place. They see one in the corner and walks up to the table. They sit down and Scott asks Stiles:

"What happened with Lydia?"

Stiles lower his voice and whispers:

"I'll think all the different food smells made her sick."

Scott sighs in relief and nods. Meanwhile Allison and Lydia made their way to an empty bathroom. Lydia tries really hard not to vomit in the hallway. When their inside the bathroom Allison leans against the door so no one will walk in. Lydia flys over the toilet seat and starts throwing up. After a few minutes Allison grabs a paper towel and soaks it in water she hands it to Lydia. Lydia whips her mouth and Allison grabs a gum out of her purse and says:

"Here. Take this. Are you okay?"

She strokes Lydia's back. Lydia looks at Allison ands says:

"I think it's the pregnancy sickness kicking in. All the different smells made me feel sick."

Allison smiles a soft smile and sits down next to her. They sit there silent for a few minutes and Lydia can feel the sickness disappear. She opens her mouth and says:

"Thanks for being here! I think it's okay now."

They stand up and walk out of the bathroom heading back to the lunchroom. Lydia stops right outside and says:

"I don't think I can go in there again. Just get Stiles and Scott and maybe we can sit outside?"

Allison nods and walks in without her. Scott waves to her and Stiles eye's searching for Lydia. When Allison's next to them Stiles asks:

"Where's Lydia? Is she okay?"

Allison nods and says:

"She's fine. She just can't sit in here. We need to sit outside okay?"

Scott and Stiles rises from the table and Stiles takes Lydia's tray and walks out meeting Lydia at the door. He asks her:

"Are you okay?"

Lydia nods and smiles. He's so worried about her. She answers:

"I'm okay. I just can't stand the smells in there."

Stiles carry Lydia's tray in one hand and his in the other. They see a table next to the big oak so they sit down. Stiles' puts one arm around Lydia when they sit down and asks:

"Are you sure you're okay?"

She looks at him and reassures him:

"I'm fine but maybe we need to start sitting outside from now on. Someone can bring the food out here to me. I don't want to run to the bathroom every lunch break."

They all laugh at what she just said and nods.

Stiles hand never leaves Lydia's during lunch. They talk about school and some weird things that have stared to happen. Scott points at two new twin brothers and says:

"I can smell that they're ware wolfs. Isaac told me that Derek noticed something weird in the forest the other day. He smelled five different ware wolf scents and it wasn't one of us."

Lydia looks at one of the twin brothers and finds him attractive. Stiles' turns around and watches the same guy, rolling his eyes and looks back at Scott. Lydia turns around and looks at Stiles and thinks for her self: _He's very attractive but not as hot as Stiles._

She smiles at him and Stiles smiles back. Lydia looks at Scott and asks:  
"So, what's wrong with them? Are they bad or should we talk to them?"  
Scott looks over to the twins once more and says:  
"I don't really know. But I bet they can hear everything we say."  
Lydia looks back once more and her eyes meet one of them. She turns around fast and grabs Stiles arm. Stiles' looks at her and asks:  
"What's wrong?"  
Lydia answers:  
"Nothing. I just wanted to… eh get close to you."  
She didn't want to say what she really saw in that guy's eye right now when she knows they can hear her. They eat up and start making their way into the school again for the rest of the day. When they're outside biology class that Lydia, Scott and Allison have she whispers very low to them:  
"I saw his eyes. They were red. They're Alphas."  
Scott's hand making a fist and Allison grabs it before he can do something that he would regret. Stiles jumps at Lydia's word and leans into her ear whispering:  
"Be careful okay?"  
He strokes her belly and kisses her cheek. He looks at Scott asking:  
"What do they want?"  
Scott as confused as Stiles answers:  
"I don't know. I need to text Derek."  
Stiles' nods his head and says:  
"Well I need to go to class but look after her okay?"  
He nods his head at Lydia and Scott says:  
"I promise she's safe whit me."  
Allison jumps in:  
"Yeah we will protect her."  
Stiles kisses Lydia's cheek once more and Lydia grabs his hand and pulls him into a hug whispering:  
"Don't go."  
He looks down at her and says:  
"I'm just two rooms away okay. Just scream if anything happens. I will find you okay?"  
She nods her head and looks down. She walks inside the classroom and sits next to Allison who looks at Stiles in the doorway and reassures him it's okay.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles walks to his class and he can feel that his getting worried and angry. He sits down behind Danny and he can't stop thinking about what he would do if anything happened to Lydia again. Last time she was alone with an Alpha she got hurt and he manipulated her. This time she's pregnant as well. His leg jumps so fast that Danny turns around and says:  
"Dude, can you stop shaking your leg?"  
Stiles stops and starts chewing on his pen instead. After a few seconds Danny turns around again and asks:  
"So, you and Lydia hu?"  
Stiles' smirks at him and says:  
"So you've notice that hu?"  
Danny tilts his head on the side and says with a smirk:  
"Dude, I don't think anyone in this school hasn't notice it."  
Stiles smiles and starts drawing circles in his notebook. He doesn't pay any attention to the teacher. The only thing he can think about is Lydia and what's going on in the other room, what did Derek text back to Scott.

Scott pulls out his phone and texts Derek: _Dude, there's some new Alphas here at school. Two twin brothers._

A few seconds later Scott resaves an answer from Derek: _What? There's Alphas at your school. Don't do anything until I get there okay?_

Scott shows the text to Allison and Lydia and they both nods their heads. The teacher walks in and closes the door just before a hand stops it and in walks one of the twins. Lydia's heart starts pounding faster and she turns to Scott and Scott writes on his phone giving it to Lydia:  
 _Stay calm. It's okay. Don't show him you're scared. Think about anything else and ignore him._

Lydia nods at Scott and looks down into her paper. The guy takes a seat next to her and she ignores him, she thinks to herself: _Okay, think about something else. Stiles, Stiles kisses, his hugs, how he makes me feel._

Now her hearts starts pounding faster because of him and it's a much better feeling. Scott's on nails the whole class. The new alpha is even sitting next to Lydia, his best friends girl. The bell rings and the whole class stand up. Lydia feels a hand on her shoulder and freezes to the floor. Scott walks up to her and the guy says:  
"Sorry, but can I copy your notes from this class. I didn't have a pen or a notebook with me."  
Lydia turns around and says:  
"Sorry, but if you're not prepared for class it's your fault."  
Stiles' walks in. When he sees that Lydia's talking to the alpha twin his face turns red and he start walking up to them. Lydia looks to the door and sees him. She meets him halfway and kisses his mouth whispering:  
"I missed you."  
She tries to calm him down so they don't give anything away, that they know they're alphas. They probably already knows that they know they're werewolf's. She grabs his hand and walks out. Scott and Allison right behind them. The new guy right behind them saying:  
"Scott, I have a warning for you."  
The whole group stops and Lydia starts to shake to his dark, evil voice and Stiles lays his arm around her to make her feel safe. Scott opens his mouth to say something and right then Derek walks up next to them and says:  
"What do you want?"  
He smirks and says:  
"Hi Derek. I have a message from Deucalion, his coming for you Scott."  
Then he walks away. The whole group turns to Scott and Scott looks at Derek and asks:  
"What dose that mean?"

Derek shakes his head and says:  
"I don't know. I need to talk to Peter. Just don't get involved before I can figure out what they're after."  
Stiles cuts him off:  
"Isn't it pretty obvious, he just told you they're after Scott."  
Derek looks at him annoyed as usual:  
"I heard him. But Scott can't be the only reason Deucalion is back and has four other alphas with him, yeah I figured out that it's an alpha pack!"  
Scott asks:  
"Do you know who Deucalion is?"  
Derek nods and starts to walk to the exit door and says:  
"I'll tell you later, come by my place after school okay?"

Scott nods and takes Allison's hand. They walk together to the last class of the day. Lydia and Scott has English while Stiles and Allison have history. Stiles' hugs Lydia and whispers in her ear:  
"Scott will protect you if anything happens okay. I won't let anything happen to you."

Lydia nods and gives him a kiss on the cheek. Allison kisses Scott and says:  
"Be careful okay?"  
Scott nods and takes Lydia's hand in his. Allison and Stiles start's to walk to their class. Lydia sit's down next to Scott and doesn't let go of his hand. She's so scared something bad is going to happen to her and the baby. She was actually starting to get exited to have a child with Stiles even if she's just seventeen, but now she starts to realize what world she's in, it's not always sunshine and roses. It's creatures and death and a scary world she lives in. And she herself is some kind of creature but she has no clue what she is. Maybe this isn't the best world to bring a child into. She squeezes Scott's hand harder and he whispers:  
"Lydia, I can hear your heart beating uneven. Is everything okay?"  
Lydia looks up at him and shakes her head. She can't tell him here, then everyone will know she's pregnant and she doesn't want the alphas to know. Scott places one hand on her back and rubs it. He can hear her heart slow down a bit and she's getting calmer. The teacher says:  
"Okay, open up your books to page forty-four."

Allison and Stiles sits next to each other and Stiles whispers to her:  
"If anyone of those alphas touch her I will beat them up with my baseball bat."  
Allison looks at him and whispers:  
"I don't think they will hurt her. They're after Scott."  
Stiles nods and whispers:  
"Yeah but they probably knows he wont go willingly so they need to make him, and what better way then kidnap one of his friends?"

Allison hushes him and says:  
"Don't give them any ideas! They can hear you!"  
Stiles puts his hand into his mouth and he want's to rip his tongue out, he just made the perfect plan for the alphas to get to Scott and he reviled it not knowing where the twins might be.


	11. Chapter 11

After school Stiles and Allison meets Lydia and Scott at the parking lot. Stiles plaices his arm around Lydia. Scott says:  
"So Allison and I will go to Derek's loft and see what's going on. You two just go home and don't worry about anything. Lydia, you should probably stay out of this in your condition."  
Lydia nods and looks at Stiles. Stiles looks at Scott and says:  
"Text me as soon as you know anything okay?"

Scott nods and Allison embraces Lydia in a hug. Stiles and Lydia jumps into his Jeep and rolls of the parking lot. Lydia looks at Stiles and says:  
"Stiles, I'm worried that maybe having this baby isn't such a good idea."  
Stiles looks at her and parks on the side of the road and asks:  
"What? Why?"  
Lydia turns her whole body towards him and takes his hand:  
"All of this, the werewolf's and hunters, death. How are we supposed to raise a child when the danger's so near everyday?"

Stiles puts one hand on her cheek and says:  
"Lydia, it's okay if you don't want it. But I promise you nothing will ever happen to you or this child as long as Scott, Allison and I'm alive. We will protect you."  
Lydia smiles and then bits her lip:  
"Okay. But there's another reason as well. I don't know what I am. Peter made me into something but what?"  
Stiles gives her a soft smile and says:  
"Well, you're not something evil. What ever you are we will figure it out okay?"  
She nods her head and Stiles turns the engine on again and says:  
"By the way, I have a surprise for you."  
Lydia raises her eyebrows and asks:  
"What? What is it?"  
Stiles smirk and drives out on the road again and says:  
"You'll see when we get to my house."  
Lydia smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

Stiles drive up the driveway and parks the car. Lydia unbuckles her seatbelt and opens the door. Stiles grabs her hand and says:  
"Wait, you have to put this on."  
He hands her a blindfold and she laughs:  
"What… Why?"  
Stiles smiles:  
"Because it's a surprise and I want to surprise you."  
Lydia puts the blindfold on and Stiles runs around the jeep helping her out. He takes her hand and she follows him. They walk thru the house and she can feel they're outside again. Stiles lets go of her hand and unfold the blindfold. Lydia drops her mouth when she sees the surprise. She says:  
"What is this? When did you do all of this?"  
The backyard is full of garden lights, there's a blanket with pillows on it and some rose petals on it. Stiles answers:  
"Well, I made it this morning. I wanted to bring you on our first real date. I'm going to make dinner and we're going to watch the stars while we eat. If that's something you're into, if not we can do something else."  
Lydia turns around and hugs him. She kisses his neck and says:  
"It's beautiful. I'd like that."  
Stiles smiles and they walk inside so Stiles can start with the food. Lydia takes a seat at the dining table and Stiles starts rout around the kitchen. Lydia asks:  
"So, where's your dad?"  
Stiles turns around and answers:  
"He's at work. And I told him to not come home until our date was over."  
Lydia shakes her head and says:  
"So, your dad's really okay with this?"  
Stiles nods and places the pan on the stove.

One hour later the foods done and they take their plates outside, the sun has started to go down and the sky is a pinkish color. Lydia takes a seat on the blanket and Stiles sits down next to her. He pour up some soda and they look up to the sky. They eat the food and talk about their favorite things and about things they didn't know about each other. Stiles just falls more and more in love with Lydia the more he knows about her. Her walls are starting to come down. After two hours the suns gone and the stars starting to show. Stiles lays down on the pillows and Lydia lays her head on his chest and they look at the stars. Lydia says:  
"This is the most beautiful date I've ever been on."  
Stiles smiles and kisses the top of her head. They lay there silent for a while. After a few minutes Stiles gets a text from Scott:  
 _So this Deucalion guy is probably after Derek as well because he's an Alpha so we need to make a plan to stop them. But I think both you and Lydia should stay away from this since she's pregnant. Take care of her and Derek, Allison, Isaac, Erica, Boyd and I will figure this out. See you at school tomorrow okay?_

Stiles shows the text to Lydia and she looks at him and says:  
"He's probably right you know. I shouldn't be near all of that. But if you'd want to get involved I'm not going to stand in your way."  
He sits up and places his hands around her cheeks and says:  
"Lydia, I will never leave you. I'm not going to help them, besides I'm just a human and they're like five werewolves and one hunter so I think they can manage without me. I will never leave you if you're okay with that."  
Lydia places one hand on his and kisses the inside of his hand. She looks up at him and smiles, she whispers:  
"I'm more then okay with that."  
They lay back down and gaze up at the stars.

After thirty minutes Lydia closes her eyes and whispers:  
"Stiles, I don't want you to leave me during the nights either. How am I going to feel safe with no one around when I sleep?"  
Stiles stokes her hair and answer:  
"I don't know. Maybe we should tell our parents what's really going on in Beacon Hills and get Scott to show them?"

Lydia sighs and takes a soft grip on Stiles t-shirt and says:  
"Should we? I don't know, maybe we should just tell them that we probably going to be sleeping together when the baby comes anyway and that it doesn't matter what they think right now because we want to be with each other and they just need to except that."

Stiles sits up and scratch his neck thinking: _Maybe she's right. They shouldn't have to worry about anything else than Lydia and the baby right now anyway._

He turns to Lydia whose still lies on the blanket with her eyes shut. He says:  
"You're right. Maybe I can call your mom and say you fell asleep here and I didn't want to wake you up since you're pregnant."  
Lydia's not responding, he leans in and whispers:  
"Lydia?"  
She's asleep. Now he doesn't have to lie to her mom. He smiles and grabs his phone to call Mrs. Martin. She answer:  
"Hello?"

Stiles walks up to the patio and says:  
"Hey Mrs. Martin, it's Stiles. Lydia feel asleep at my house and I don't want to wake her up. It's been a long day. I'll take her home early tomorrow so she can change her clothes. Okay?"  
Mrs. Martin hesitates for a second and says:  
"Well okay. See you tomorrow."  
Stiles smiles and says:  
"Okay, see you tomorrow Mrs. Martin."

They hang up and Stiles walks back to Lydian and lifts her up from the ground and carries her up to his bed and places a blanket over her. He walks downstairs and phones his dad to tell him it's okay to come home.

He starts to clean up the backyard from all the food, blankets and pillows. When he returns inside he hears his dad pull up and he walks to the front door. The sheriff walks in and Stiles says:  
"Hi, so Lydia feel asleep and I didn't want to wake her. Mrs. Martin is okay with her sleeping here."  
The sheriff nods his head and places one hand on Stiles shoulder:  
"Okay son. Do we have any food, I'm starving."

Stiles laughs and walks to the kitchen with his dad.


	12. Chapter 12

The following morning Lydia wakes up from a hand stroking her cheek. She jumps up on the bed and looks into those almond shaped brown eyes and she immediately gives out a laugh and says:  
"Oh, I guess I fell asleep hu?"  
Stiles smiled and looked down on his hand and said:  
"Yeah, I didn't want to wake you so I called your mum and said you fell asleep and that I would take you home early so you could change and get your stuff for school. That was before I remembered your car was already here so you can drive home yourself."  
Lydia places one hand on his and gives him a kiss on the cheek:  
"So, where did you sleep?"  
Stiles looked at her and said:  
"Well where do you think? Of course I slept next to you."  
Lydia smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

After breakfast Lydia drove her car home and begged Stiles to pick her up in thirty minutes. Lydia really wanted to go to school with her boyfriend. She said hi to her mom and explained what happened last night and then she took a quick shower but not her hair, there was no time for getting it dry. She grabbed some skinny black jeans and a tight blue top, if she's going to get bigger soon she wanted to dress a little sexier before she can't fit in her clothes anymore.

Stiles pulled up his Jeep to Lydia's driveway and honked the horn. Lydia grabbed her white five-inch heels and her black purse. She steps outside and Stiles jaw drops to his lap. He knew she was beautiful but in those clothes he could see every curve of her body and he can't understand that she's accepted him as her boyfriend. She could get any other guy she wanted but she chose him.  
Lydia smiled at the face he was doing. She walked up to the driver seat and leaned in to the open window and said:  
"Hi, so are you the one taking me to school?"  
She winked and walked around the jeep and jumped in to the passenger seat.

Stiles couldn't find something to say. He just looked at her. Lydia's cheeks started to turn pink and she punched him on the shoulder and said:  
"Stop looking at me like that and drive so we're not late to class okay?"

Stiles turned his face to the steering wheel, cleared his throat and started the engine.  
Out on the street Stiles opens his mouth and says:  
"You look really hot you know that?"  
Lydia smiles and looks down at her hands and says:

"Thanks. I just felt like dressing up because soon I won't fit in my clothes anymore."  
Stiles took her hand in his and said:  
"Well I think you'll look hot even whit a baby bump."  
She laugh and looks at him.  
"Yeah right… But thank you."  
Stiles smiles and they pull up to the school parking lot. They park the car and Lydia jumps out and walks up to the front of the Jeep, Stiles sees that there's so many guys checking her out that he turn's a little jealous. Lydia looks over at Stiles still in his jeep and she can see in his face that he's not comfortable with his girlfriend getting checked out by so many boys. She walks up to him and opens his door, she grabs his hand and says:  
"If you're uncomfortable with this I can just take your hoody, it's okay."  
Stiles looks at her and says:  
"It's just I'm not use to dating the hottest girl in school and I could handle everyone looking at you when you weren't with me but now I can't stand all those looks that says they want to undress you. You're not just some piece of meet; you're a person, a human being that should be respected."  
Right there was the reason she was starting to fall in love with him, he didn't just see her as someone to have sex with he saw her, the girl behind the exterior. She kissed him passionate and when she pulled away she said:  
"This is why I want to be with you, you see me, the real me and I only have eyes for you so I will put your hoody on and show everyone that you are my boyfriend!"  
Stiles jumped out of the jeep and shook his head:  
"No, I want you to feel good about yourself, I just have to accept that they're going to look at you because you're the hottest girl here."  
She smiles and lingers her fingers with his and they make their way into the school.

They day flew by and they catch up with Scott and Allison during lunch on what's going on and all of them were in complete agreement that Lydia and Stiles should stay out of this right now.

Stiles drove Lydia home after school and she invited him in. Lydia drags him up to her room and pushes him down on her bed. Stiles laughs and Lydia jumps up on his stomach and starts to unbutton his plaid shirt and Stiles grabs her hands between his and pushes himself up on the bed saying:  
"Lydia, are you really sure you want to do this?"  
Lydia nods her head and answers:  
"Yes I am. I really want to be with you Stiles. I've really thought about this and this is what I want. I want you!"

Stiles smiles and places a soft kiss on her lips and he pulls back:  
"I want to be with you too."

His hands around her waist and she places her hands on his chest. He pulls her down on the bed and his hand is making it's way under her tight top. Her hand find their way up his neck and the other one she puts inside his shirt. Stiles' kisses her neck and find his way up to her mouth. Lydia restarts unbuttoning his shirt once more and pulls it of of him. Stiles' pulls her top over her head and he sees the black-laced bra covering her breast. Lydia takes his hand up to her breast and kisses his mouth. Her tongue finding it's way into his mouth and it's getting steamy. Stiles can't believe he's going to lose his virginity to Lydia. He pulls away and whispers in her ear:  
"I don't want to make you disappointed."

Lydia pulls his face to her and says:  
"You wont I promise."  
She smiles and places one hand on his chest and continues:  
"I mean we can stop if you want to."  
Stiles' shock his head and says:  
"I don't want to stop, I promise you."  
She smiles and the make out session starts once more.

After twenty minutes Lydia crawls up into Stiles arms and whispers:  
"How was that for your first time?"  
Her lips behind her teeth. Stiles breath is heavy and he looks down at her and says:  
"Eh, well… Awesome! I hope you didn't get to disappointed."

Lydia looks into his eyes and says:  
"No, you were great. Even though you didn't stop asking me if it's good or bad."  
She laugh and kisses his cheek. Stiles flushes and says:  
"Sorry, next time I wont ask anything okay?"  
Lydia shook her head and say:  
"No it's okay. Ask if you want to."

They cuddle for a few minutes taking each other in. Lydia sits up on the edge of the bed and takes her robe from the chair next to the bed and walks into the bathroom. Stiles can't stop looking at her and he can't stop smiling ether. Lydia turns around in the door way and smiles at him saying:  
"You want to join me in the shower?"

Stiles drops his mouth and jumps up from the bed. He walks up to her and Lydia can't stop looking at his body, he's ripped, tall, handsome body. He lifts her up from the floor and says:  
"If you say so."  
He carries her inside and they continued what they've ended just a few minutes ago.


	13. Chapter 13

Two month pass, Lydia have talked to Peter to find out what she is, a banshee. When she found out Stiles researched about Banshees and they found out she's a messenger for death. Some nights she wakes up screaming and some times she just turns up near a dead body not knowing how she got there. Stiles' is always the one she calls when she ends up somewhere there's a body. They always let the pack take over and they stay out of the murders.

Stiles are sleeping at Lydia's every night. If she walks out in the middle of the night he can follow her. They've tried to wake her up once when she walked out during the night but she didn't respond until she found the body and screamed, so now he just follows her and holds her hand until she wakes up.

Lydia's mom and Stiles dad needed to know about the supernatural stuff so that Stiles could sleep at her house every night to be near her.

Two months dose a lot of things on a pregnant girl, now the whole school knows she's pregnant, they think Stiles' the father. Lydia only wears dresses and ballerina slippers because her feet have started too swollen, not so much but a little so she needs to wear comfortable shoes. She's got a small baby bump that she try's to hide as much as she can under her dresses.

This Friday is a special day, they're going to the doctors office to take an ultra sound, to see if the baby is healthy. Stiles meets up with Lydia next to her car, yes they've started to drive her car in case of an emergency and the Jeep doesn't start. Stiles don't want to take that risk. He starts the car and they drive to the hospital where Lydia's mom and Stiles dad is meeting them. Lydia is a little nervous and Stiles can see that in her face. At the parking lot he turns to her in the car and asks:

"Are you okay?"

Lydia looks at him and she knows she can't lie to him so she tells him the truth:

"I'm nervous because what if the baby's not healthy or a freak because of my banshee genes, or what if…"

Stiles places a kiss on her lips to shut her up and says:

"Honey, I promise you the baby will be fine okay? I love you and I know that there's nothing wrong with our kid!"

Lydia sits there quiet, her eyes as big as a deer's and she's taking in what he just said. Stiles looks at her and asks:

"What? What is it?"

Lydia smiles and says:

"You love me?"

That was the first time Stiles said it, he'd wanted to say it for two months but he didn't want to scare her if she wasn't ready. Stiles mouth dropped and he said:

"Eh, oh it just slipped out I guess. But yeah, I love you! I've loved you since the day I really started to know you and I've wanted to tell you from the first night when you came home to me and told me about this…" He places a hand on her pregnant belly and smiles.

"So yeah… I guess I just wanted you to know now."

Lydia looks down at his hand on her belly and places hers on his and then she looks up to him and says:

"Stiles, I love you too!"

Stiles mouth making the biggest smile it can and he asks:

"You do?"

Lydia nods and answers:

"I do!"

They meet halfway in for a kiss and Stiles don't want this moment to end. The beautiful strawberry-blond girl who he's going to have a baby with just told him she loves him to.

They get interrupted when they hear a knock on the window. They look out Stiles window and sees Scott and Allison. Of course they couldn't stay away even though Lydia and Stiles insisted they go with the pack to the forest and find out about the girl that's been missing for eight years and maybe is a werewolf.

Stiles and Lydia gets out of the car and asks:

"What's up? Why aren't you with the rest of the pack?"

Allison looked at Lydia and placed a hand on her belly saying:

"I couldn't miss my niece's ultra sound!"

Stiles eyes clinched at Allison and he says:

"Niece? It's going to be a boy okay!"

Allison looked at him and pokes his chest:

"And how are you so sure it's going to be a boy? I can feel it's going to be a girl okay?"

Scott's hand goes up to his mouth to hide the grin he feels his face growing at the two of them arguing about the baby's gender. Lydia finally breaks them up and says:

"Stop, you won't found out for another six months okay so keep it to yourself!"

Stiles' places his arm around her waist and nods to Allison. Scott grabs Allison's hand and they make their way into the hospital.

Scott's mom is the one to help them find the OB Gyn office. Lydia's mom is already there and Stiles' dad shows up a couple of minutes after Stiles and Lydia walked into the waiting room.

The doctor walks in and asks them to follow him into his office before the ultra sound, the Sheriff and Mrs. Martin joins them in the office while Scott and Allison waits outside. Stiles and Lydia sits down in the chairs opposite the doctor, doctor Williams. He looks into his papers and then up to the two teenagers and asks:  
"So, how old are you?"  
They both open their mouth and say:  
"Seventeen."  
He looks at their parents and they nod their heads. He then looks at Stiles and asks:  
"And you're the father right?"  
Stiles' turns his eyes to Lydia and then back to the doctor and explains the situation they're in:  
"No, I'm not the real father but I'm going to adopt the baby and raise it as my own. The father isn't in the picture."  
Doctor Williams looks at Lydia whit questioning eyes and Lydia's eyes falls to her lap. She's embarrass that the situation is what it is but she's happy it happened because now she's got the best guy in the entire world with her, if this hadn't happen who knows how long it would have taking her to realize the person she wanted to be with was Stiles. The doctor cleared his throat and asked Lydia:  
"Is that true? He's going to adopt the baby?"  
Lydia looked at Stiles and nodded her head, a soft whisper leaving her mouth:  
"Yeah…"

Doctor Williams wrote something in his paper and the looked at the two of them saying:  
"Okay so here's the situation, you young man can't adopt the baby if you don't get the real fathers approval. He needs to sign the baby over to you."  
Their mouths dropped to the floor and Lydia's eyes started to tear up, she spoke in a high voice that almost cracked:  
"What? But I don't even know who it is, I've never seen him after that one night!"  
The doctor looked down at the paper once more and shook his head:  
"I'm sorry. The only other way for Mr. Stilinski to adopt the baby without the fathers approval is if you two get married, but until then he can't become a legal father figure to your baby."

Stiles' looks back at his dad who's just in chock. His arms around his body and his jaw clinched at the words the doctor said. Mrs. Martin had turned around so she wouldn't show the emotions she was giving out. There were a few tears on her cheek when she turned back to the young couple. Stiles looked at Lydia whose hands were shaking, he put his hand over hers and his thumb stroke hers gently. Married, the only way for him to be the father legally.  
The doctor excused himself for a few minutes so they could process what he'd just told them. The door shut and Lydia turned to Stiles and said:  
"I'm to young to get married now Stiles, I can't do it. Not with everything that's going on. Not now, and when I do want to get married I would want it to be because we feel it's time for us to do that, not because of some stupid law made us."  
Stiles smiles and places a lock of her hair behind her ear and said:  
"Hey, Lydia… It's okay, even if I can't adopt the baby when it's born I will still be the father, and the day we decide to get married I will adopt the kid okay?"

She snuggles her face into his palm as it passes next to her cheek. Her eyes still full with tears. Mrs. Martin and the Sheriff whispering in the back of the office. They walk outside and continue the conversation so Lydia and Stiles can have their moment alone. Lydia looks into Stiles' eyes and asks:  
"You want to marry me some day?"  
Stiles smiles and says:  
"Of course, I love you and that's all the confirmation I need."  
He then puts his hands inside his pocket and get's down on one knee. Lydia's face turning red and she whispers:  
"Stiles, what are you doing?"  
He looks up at her and pulls out a red string of yarn and whispers:  
"Lydia, I was wondering, do you want to marry me someday in the future?"  
He ties the yarn into a circle and looks into Lydia's big doll eyes and smiles. She's just sitting there and she can't say anything. Stiles continues:  
"Okay, so this is not a marriage proposal, it's a proposal for later, that we someday want to marry each other. But not right now okay?"  
She finally opens her mouth and whispers:  
"Stiles, you're insane."  
He laughs and says:  
"Yes, but you knew that when you started dating me."  
Lydia shook's her head and smiles, she put her hand in front of Stiles face and says:  
"Yes, I'll marry you someday."

Stiles ties the red string around her little finger and sits up to kiss her.


End file.
